My Weakness
by Twisted Teddy
Summary: Dean and Sam hold a common weakness; each other. And Lucifer is about to exploit this. M for language and mature content.


Dean couldn't believe the situation, and all he could feel was the anger and rage boiling within him. Lucifer had him tied to the chair; these bonds that held him were more than ordinary rope that's for sure. He was in a shabby room; the light was dim and it seemed if not a motel room then it was some persons' shabby basement decorated to look somewhat decent.

Across from him laid out on the bed was his brother Sam. His arms roped with the same bonds to the top two bed posts. Sam didn't stir much; he seemed to either be _dead_ dead or dead asleep, and Dean hoped for the latter.

He struggled for a bit but found no give in the bindings at all. "Fuck! Sammy? Sam are you awake?"

Suddenly from the shadows emerged a sly figure.

"Lucifer you son of a bitch what are you doing?" Dean spit out angrily at the snickering devil, as he simply sat at the edge of the bed where Sam lay.

"Oh Dean my boy I just wanted a little fun. I know what your weakness is; and I intend to grab you right where it stings and cause you as much pain as I can." He smiled. He then worked his way over to wear Sam was. Now Sam shifted, a soft groan escaping his lips.

"What are you doing? Hey fucker what are you doing to Sammy?"

"He is your weakness isn't he?" Lucifer said coyly, and shot him a wicked smile. Dean just sat there jaw-dropped and then finally muttered... "W-what are you going to do..?"

Lucifer snapped a finger, and suddenly it felt as if Dean's lips had been sealed together; he tried to speak but couldn't. He watched Lucifer.

Lucifer hovered over Sam. He traced a finger along Sam's face and down his neck. Then he unbuttoned his shirt.

Dean realized where Lucifer was going with this. He screamed but the invisible barrier or spell that Lucifer put on him restricted him from making any protest. He couldn't move, and he couldn't close his eyes. He was forced to watch.

Lucifer laughed being able to know exactly what Dean was thinking. Now though Sam was starting to wake up, not being able to move much but still becoming aware of what was happening. "What..!" Lucifer shut Sam up by quickly coming down and forcing his tongue in his mouth, caressing his tongue with care yet still vigorously exploring his mouth.

"Nggh!" Sam uttered, and suddenly a sensation was sent over him. Despite it being the devil who was touching him and having a WWE tongue wrestling match, his body still was reacting outrageously and he started to get an erection from the kiss. Lucifer pulled back, a trail of both their saliva keeping them still connected. "Look Sammy-boy, your brother is getting a bit heated from this."

Sam turned his head, seeing Dean, in his normal attire, tied up in a chair just a bit away from them, obviously in clear view to see _everything_. Dean also had a growing erection, and when Sam looked into his eyes he tried turning away, ashamed that his brother was seeing him like this. "Dean…" Suddenly Lucifer took Sam's attention away from Dean when he licked from his collar bone all the way up to his ear, and bit down on his lobe. "What's the matter Sammy? Is your brother seeing you like this bothering you? Are you embarrassed? Or do you wish it was Dean instead?" Sam's eyes widened as he blushed deep crimson, and Lucifer smiled. "Then, let's make things a little hotter.."

Lucifer disappeared, and for a moment Sam thought it would be over. Suddenly though Dean started to struggle, almost panick, and thrashed about. "Dean? Dean what's wrong!" The bindings keeping Dean tied to the chair melted away and Dean stood, staring right at Sam. "Dean..?"

Dean smile wasn't his smile, it was Lucifer's.

It was Lucifer in Dean.

"Nooo!" Sam cried, and Dean simply smiled and moved himself over Sam, straddling his hips. Dean's hot breath on Sam's neck made him writhe and shiver. Dean pulled off his shirt, rubbing his raging erection rythmically against Sam's own growing member, who unknowingly was also rubbing back, little bits of moans escaping his mouth.

'It's not even Dean, it's not him!' Then he shook his head. Once again Sam and Dean's tongue's collided in a mad fury, both grinding their hips together.

Dean dragged his hand down Sam's chest and felt his nipple, and held it between his fingers, rubbing it.

"Ahhn!" Sam managed to let escape his lips, and then his other hand moved to the other nipple twirking them both simultaneously. He stopped, and Sam sighed deep, panting from it all and flushed deep red. Dean whispered in his ear "_This is going to be a long night, Sammy Boy._"


End file.
